The present invention is generally directed at wheelchairs and carts as used in the medical industry. More specifically, the present invention includes a set of cooperating handles, one attachable to wheelchair and the other to a medical cart, such that the wheelchair and medical cart can be maneuvered simultaneously.
Wheelchairs are well known in the art as a means of assisting or transporting those who can not, or have a difficult time, walking on their own. Oftentimes, when transporting a patient in a wheelchair, the patient may require use of a cart to transport articles needed, or being used, by the patient. For example, the patient may need a car to transport personal articles, an oxygen tank or medical supplies. In instances when the use of oxygen is necessary, the cart carrying the oxygen tank must always be in close proximity to the patient in the wheelchair, as dictated by the length of the hoses connecting the oxygen tank to the oxygen apparatus being used by the patient. In those situations, it is extremely difficult for a single user, or assistant, to both maneuver the patient in the wheelchair while simultaneously moving the oxygen cart or the like. In that regard, either two assistants are needed to both assist the person in the wheelchair and to maneuver the medical cart, or the single assistant must do both, which can lead to less attention being paid to the patient.
There therefore exists a need in the art to provide a means by which wheelchairs and carts can be simultaneously maneuvered by a single user or assistant with greater ease.